Corn Man
"I plant my corn, I claim my territory!" ~ Corn Man to the Mad Artist in Super Battle Bros: The Cold Feud. Corn Man, real name Cron'Nam, is a mischievous Maizean from planet Invidia. He tends to visit Earth from time to time, usually with his brother, to harvest corn for the winter. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Corn Man bears a resemblance to Owen Fall, having a similar face & body to his. He typically wears a black hoodie with a flame pattern on it that he claims keeps him warm solely because it has a fiery design. In The Second Weirdest Thanksgiving Special Ever, he had to wear a gray hoodie because he lost the flame hoodie, but he would be seen wearing it in his next appearance. But this is all just a clever disguise. Cron'Nam's true form is noticeably different. He has bumpy yellow skin on his elongated head, resembling an ear of corn. The skin around his face is a light gray with sunken eyes & grotesque rows of crooked teeth. He also has a few strands of long brown hair & visible scars across his head, which were a result of being assaulted by the Shadow Pumpkin's energy. These scars do not show in his human disguise. It is likely that the rest of his skin is yellow in his true form other than just on his head, but it appears that he does not wish to show it when transforming. History Corn Man's early life is mostly unknown. He was born to the Nam family as Cron'Nam, living his life on Invidia. When he was 11, he traveled to planet Earth for the first time. A Maizean tradition for planetary travelers of their kind is to prove one is ready to venture out into the cosmos by going on a solo mission to another planet. It was on November 27th, 2016 when he was first sent to harvest some corn for the winter, as his people were surprisingly in short supply of it. This is where he forged a Human disguise, & made landfall in Zok Forest. As he walked through the cornfield, he found a magical warhammer, & upon exiting the field he set foot onto the Ledda Residence. There, he met Pat Riot & Stupid Handy Mandy, addressing himself as Corn Man. Mandy noticed that Corn Man stole his hammer & struggled to get it back. Mandy was apparently hunting for turkey, & upon finding one perched atop the well, he shot it, but it transmogrified into a terrifying monster called the Hyper Mutant. All three of them tried to combat the beast, but their weapons were of no use, so they ran away. Corn Man would eventually return to his home planet, with none of the people he met on Earth knowing that he was an alien. Corn Man would return to Earth during Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda's graduation party on June 24th, 2017. He attended his first Super Battle Bros. Tournament, where he met the likes of many other characters such as Fatman, Cyclome, Kettle-Head, etc. Corn Man would find a portal to the Ethereal Dimension on November 11th. Curious, he went right in & scavenged the cold realm for some corn, but all he could find was a yellow toy crayon he thought was corn for a second. Nevertheless, with the ear of corn he had at his disposal, he made sure that the kernels would be planted in the snow, marking his territory. As he went back for the crayon, he was halted by a resident of this dimension called the Mad Artist, who immediately knew that Corn Man was a trespasser from another realm. The two bickered for a bit before they would challenge each other to a duel, with a ghastly entity named Gravebone watching in the distance. As they fought towards higher ground, the Mad Artist tried to gloat about his past victories, but Corn Man kept interrupting him. Gravebone eventually caught up with them & asked if they were familiar with Super Battle Bros, to which they were, prompting him to join in the action. Both Corn Man & the Mad Artist wanted Gravebone to join their side, but he declared his loyalty to the Devourer of Souls & no one else, so it became a free-for-all match. The battle would begin, with each combatant displaying their unique abilities. As the fight raged on, Gravebone got increasingly annoyed with his opponents, so he used his Spinal Grenade & left. This would leave Corn Man & the Mad Artist to resume their fight with one another, but they eventually made a truce as they realized that their battle was quite unnecessary in the first place. At some point in time, Dan figured out that Corn Man was not a Human, but a Maizean in disguise, & he made this information known to his allies. On Thanksgiving, Corn Man came back to Earth alongside his brother Norc'Nam, where they both appeared at the Ledda Residence to harvest some corn. The Mad Artist was there, too, but only briefly. Apparently, Dan already knew Corn Man wasn't actually Human, but Corn Man didn't seem to care all that much. As they went to the backyard, Corn Man met up with Norc'Nam, who had already been collecting some ears of corn. They stored it away safely in Dan's swingset, & with the ears they were holding, smashed them into bits for the fun of it. The Mad Artist eventually left, as he had nothing else to do, which left Dan with the idea to have some of his minions accompany the Corn Bros. Meanwhile, in the front yard, Jack Jarren & Lidman were having their own Super Battle Bros. Tournament with Pumpkin Face & Cimsoc. In the midst of their duel, Lidman reminded Jack that the Tallest had requested their presence in the backyard, to which Jack was the one to go. Unfortunately, the Corn Bros were running out of time, as one of Dan's uncles was already almost done harvesting corn from the field with his agricultural machinery. Corn Man quickly informed Jack of the situation as they would immediately hurry to collect as much corn as possible. As they rushed back to the swingset, they had harvested at least over a dozen ears of corn. But this wasn't enough, as Corn Man started to run towards the farmer in the vehicle, but stopped when he realized he had no idea what he was doing. Together, they all watched as the last of the corn was being cut down. Jack made the point that technically the Corn Bros. were stealing instead of harvesting, & tried to ask where they even came from, but forgot to introduce himself in the first place. A few seconds later, they would all be seen chucking corn at the swingset. Corn Man asked if Jack took care of any pumpkins, to which he assured they were all take care of. Jack had his fun, but had to bit his farewell to the Corn Bros. as he had to finish his fight with Pumpkin Face. The Corn Bros. would then initiate a traditional Maizean goodbye as they threw several kernels of corn onto Jack. Corn Man & Norc'Nam would later return to their home planet. Word of mouth got out that the Corn Bros. were aliens in disguise, as more of Dan's servants (such as Bagwis) became aware of this during Christmastime. Another Super Battle Bros. Tournament was held on February 4th, 2018, & Corn Man was present during it, having a brief battle with ��eter ��riffin. ��eter proved to be a bit too strong for Corn Man, but a new challenger approached in the form of Mike Gamey Gee, who Corn Man defeated in one shot. ��eter taunted him before he & Corn Man would go upstairs to attend a feast the winning combatants were having. Though Corn Man did not defeat ��eter, he defeated Mike, so he was able to join in. Meme Man had provided refreshments; Bepis & Sproot, to which Rootin-Tootin Cowboy somehow got drunk on the former. Corn Man was quite surprised. Wrongly assuming the Sproot to be Green ��ola, Meme Man corrected him. Corn Man would attend yet another tournament on May 6th, where he & his brother found that the corn they had kept there since last autumn has almost run out. Corn Man blamed it on the birds, urging that they needed to harvest elsewhere. Entering the scene was Gralien Android Pilot Z3D, who suggested they keep their corn underground. After introducing himself to the two Maizean twins, Corn Man took his suggestion into consideration & asked if he had come to challenge them in this tournament, to which he did. Their battle played out like a magic show, with both sides displaying their unique abilities, though the Corn Bros' first moves were just throwing corn kernels. But as it went on, their true powers had shown. Minutes later, Z3D used his holographic technology to transform into Big Smoke (using Dan's likeness) & performed a sonic roar to push the Corn Bros. to the other side of the backyard. Realizing they were out of corn, the two had to rely on their photosynthetic powers to win the match. Z3D then transformed into Keemstar & ran towards them, firing a devastating beam of energy that clashed with a beam of their own. Fortunately for the Corn Bros, their combined Photosynthesis Beam was enough to push him back, but upon reverting back to normal, he seemed unscathed. In the background, Dan was watching the whole time, & commended the combatants on their impressive display. Corn Man was modest & said that they were all just trying their best. Dan then announced that they could swap out for other combatants if they so chose. After Norc'Nam swapped themselves out for Clyde & Legit Cuphead, the Corn Bros. would leave, dashing into the woods. On June 10th, Corn Man met Lord Claudius Ko'Al, another resident of his home world of Invidia. Together they used their plant powers to determine how high would the corn at Dan's place be by the 4th of July. However, they did this right as Stupid Handy Mandy made Checkers Mage appear with his hammer, which led him to believe he caused the corn to grow even though he didn't. Corn Man & Claudius would leave Mandy & King Richard I to fight the dark mage, & they would come back later that day to return the corn to its normal size. Corn Man would make a very brief appearance at the last Splash Bros. Tournament of the year on September 1st. He was seen during the defeat of King Tubias, running in the backyard with two ears of corn in his hands. However, they weren't ripe, so his cultivation would have to wait. On November 22nd, Corn Man & Norc'Nam would pay their annual Thanksgiving visit to Jack, who had already prepared a batch of corn for them since the Humans were harvesting earlier than last year, along with the fact that winter had come sooner, as well. The Corn Bros. were very thankful for their pumpkin friend & noticed someone new had entered the stage. Cron'Nam had introduced him to Dr. Zackary Vore, who addressed himself as Dr. Sack. Believing them to be using their made-up names, Cron'Nam reintroduced himself as Corn Man, to which the doctor said that "all names are made up". After a howl of disbelief, the Corn Bros. chucked corn & goofed around with Jack. To express their gratitude to Jack, Corn Man have him two gold coins. Meanwhile, Zack was trying to figure out how the Shadow Pumpkin works, only to accidentally fire a black & purple beam from it, revealing Corn Man's true form. He freaked out & started running around, but everyone came to a halt when in the distance, the ominous entity named Equinox appeared. He demanded that they'd give the Shadow Pumpkin so that he could be restored to his full power, but Zack was reluctant, so Equinox threw a spear at him. Just in the nick of time, Corn Man threw an ear of corn at the spear, with a velocity strong enough to break it in half. Equinox teleported & Corn Man struck a victory dance, but stopped when he noticed Equinox didn't teleport to retreat, but to appear before him. Corn Man & his brother tried to fire the Photosynthesis Beam at the dark figure, but Equinox pointed to the sky, with them both noticing that the clouds were covering the Sun, making their attack ineffective. With the slice of his sword, Equinox began the battle for the Shadow Pumpkin. As the fight raged on, with Jack also joining in, the Corn Bros. proved to be formidable opponents, but Equinox was ultimately far stronger than them. In the background, Zack finally figured out how to control the Shadow Pumpkin's powers & gave Equinox what he wanted, as well as reverting Corn Man back into his Human form. Both were grateful of the good doctor & Equinox would take his leave after explaining his motives. With nothing else left to do, Zack decided that it was time to chuck the corn against the swingset once again. Corn Man & the others followed along, ending their Thanksgiving day on a high note. Corn Man would return to the Ethereal Dimension on January 11th, 2019, where he & his brother were summoned into a Super Battle Bros. Tournament by Biggus Dickus VII. Apparently, Biggus had lost to the 2019 Bros. & felt like they needed to be stopped, so he found the copper baton & swapped out for the Corn Bros. However, not only did Cron'Nam & Norc'Nam appear, but they brought along their cousin Corn Chimera, as well, who scared the mischievous Imps away with a mighty roar & the lashing of his tentacles. Once they retreated into the Warp Zone, the Corn Bros. came into the building & rejuvenated Biggus. Norc'Nam was saddened to tell him that he lost, but Cron'Nam comforted him by stating that they stopped the 2019 Bros. from doing any more harm. Biggus was thankful but was unnerved by Corn Chimera, who Corn Man properly introduced. Biggus would eventually leave after Norc'Nam directed him to the Warp Zone. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON(ISH) Currently, Cron'Nam resides peacefully on Invidia with the rest of his family. Personality Cron'Nam is very silly & goofy in behavior. One could recognize his voice from the southern U.S. accent he speaks in. He very much enjoys collecting corn & is no stranger to venturing to other worlds, especially when he gets to do it with his brother. He also really likes to chuck corn & smash it to bits. In his first two appearances, he seemed more like a nuisance than anything else, but as the show progressed, Corn Man has been shown to act more mature & composed, as evident by his relations with his brother & friends. Even though he didn't know Biggus very well, he still went out of his way to help him out of a tough situation with the 2019 Bros. However, he panicked when Dr. Sack revealed his true form to Jack, which shows that he might be insecure about his looks, not wanting to show his scarred skin to any earthling. This would be why he showed appreciation when the doctor reverted him back to his Human form. But it would seem he overcame this weakness, as he's okay with showing his true form around those he trusts. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Maizean Strength: Corn Man is considerably strong, proving himself to be a worthy combatant in Super Battle Bros. When harvesting, he & his brother always like to throw ears of corn against hard objects, smashing them to bits. These practices are the reason why they sometimes use their corn as a weapon. Corn Man's feats include that he defeated (a weaker) Mike Gamey Gee in one hit, has shown to be roughly equal in power to the Mad Artist, caught a sword in his hand while slightly bending it, & fought against several entities who are much more powerful than him, including Gravebone, ��eter, Z3D, & Equinox. Maizean Speed: Corn Man can move very quickly, able to catch others off guard & land a precise strike with his fast reflexes. His maximum speed is unknown. * Naruto Run: Corn Man can increase his speed by running in an aerodynamic pose. Invulnerability: Corn Man has proven to be extremely durable over the course of the show. He has withstood Gravebone's magic, survived the effects of the Mad Artist's crayon, tank an explosion at point blank range, get punched in the face by Z3D multiple times, & last in a fight against Equinox. He also has a special immunity to electricity, unlike his brother. His maximum durability is unknown. Self-Regeneration: Maizeans are born with the gift of a fast-acting healing factor, allowing Cron'Nam to recover from his wounds. However, while he can heal from cut & stab wounds, the scars on his face were too grave to heal over because they were magically inflicted. Shapeshifting: Corn Man can alter his genetic composition to visibly mimic another species. He does this by altering the pigments of his skin & changing the size of his head. He can also transform very quickly, able to do it just by placing his hands over his face in a waving motion. * Human Form: Cron'Nam's only other form is Human in appearance, though his powers & abilities perform no differently in this form. Special Powers Teleportation: Corn Man can disappear & reappear instantaneously by throwing a handful of corn kernels in the air. How this exactly works is unknown. Chlorokinesis: As a plant-based organism, Cron'Nam can manipulate plant matter itself in a few different ways. * Seed Planter: While it's not clear as to how Maizean reproduction works, Corn Man can grow seeds from his own body to plant ears of corn. * Accelerated Plant Growth: He can also grow a plant to his own height on command, meaning that whatever Corn Man plants is considered as a controlled extension of himself. This is how he used a giant ear of corn against Z3D during their fight. Solar Energy Manipulation: A natural ability to the Maizeans, Cron'Nam can absorb & redirect solar energy. * Photosynthesis: Similar to the nature of Chlorosapiens, Corn Man can absorb solar energy to fuel his body as a means of sustenance. This is why he usually wears dark clothing as a means to absorb more sunlight. Also, because solar radiation is technically a "food" source for his kind, actual food does not need to be eaten as much. ** Photosynthetic Healing: Corn Man can also use stored energy to rejuvenate others. * Shuckerpunch: Corn Man has a special technique where he charges up his fist with energy & punches his opponent with devastating force. * Photosynthesis Beam: Corn Man's most powerful attack is the ability to fire a yellowish-green beam of concentrated solar energy at his opponent. It can cover a wide field of range & is 8,900°Fahrenheit (4,926.7°Celsius) in temperature. Aquakinesis: Corn Man has limited control over the element of water. He can absorb it through his skin to sustain himself, much like a plant would. This is an ability all Maizeans have. Equipment Flame Hoodie: Corn Man's usual getup is a sweatshirt that's specially insulated to regulate his body temperature so he's never uncomfortable. Corn Cobs: Wherever Corn Man goes, he always carries around more than one ear of corn with him. His hoodie can accommodate half a dozen of them at a time. Weaknesses Corn Man is a little ditsy & not the best strategist. He is a bit hasty at times & tends to pick fights with people much stronger than himself. Also, he cannot use the Photosynthesis Beam if there are clouds blocking the Sun, which means that Maizeans have less control over solar energy than Chlorosapiens do. Another thing to point out is that when Gravebone used his X-Ray Shock on him, Corn Man's brain literally took him 3 seconds to process what just happened, meaning that while he's immune to electricity, he has no special resistance to magic. Trivia * The letters of his real name, Cron'Nam, can be rearranged to spell out Corn Man. Not to mention, Cron is backwards for Norc, which is his brother's first name. * In Super Battle Bros: The Cold Feud, when Corn Man repeatedly says "You smell!" to the Mad Artist, he's referencing Stupid Mickey's taunt in the Nintendo DS game, Photo Dojo. Jake made Mickey a playable character for his own DS, & that's what he would say to his opponent as a taunt. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Aliens Category:Maizeans Category:Plant-Based Organisms Category:Form-Changers Category:Male Category:Weirdos Category:SBB Participants